


so pure, so dirty and raw

by brujadelmar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mafia EXO, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Valentine's Day, that mafia!au w/ pcy as a digital influencer and kyungsoo as a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar
Summary: "Yes," Kyungsoo says. "That's the perfect gift for me.""That's not your present," Chanyeol says, pressing their foreheads together. "Can't you smell it?""The roses? I smell strawberry," he mumbles.PWP!domestic chansoo





	so pure, so dirty and raw

**Author's Note:**

> this is also taken from my privatter, it's a part of a twit!fic, a mafia au. I guess that's all left and the only way you guys can read a pwp from me, heheh

 

.

 

Kyungsoo closes the door and checks the garage. Finally, after a few days, the kids with big cameras stopped following him. Kyungsoo feels bad for sending the security after them, but he knows he can't be flexible about security. He wants Chanyeol's life to be the same since he’s still a digital influencer (Kyungsoo just learned that this is an actual job – before he just called it ‘playing with his phone’), but since they got together, they can’t pretend that they’re safe. There are people out there that would do crazy things to put their hands on someone Kyungsoo loved. Especially when Chanyeol filmed the lingerie Kyungsoo bought for him. From now on, no matter how famous Chanyeol is, he’s going to be careful and private for the sake of the business.

Kyungsoo gets inside the building, passing by the security and enters the elevator. He gets a message from Jongdae, with a pic of him and Toben.

 

 **kjd:** your doggo is my guest tonight!

"That's Chanyeol's dog," Kyungsoo types back.

 **kjd:** yeah, as I said, your dog is staying with me? stop pretending it’s not yours

 

Kyungsoo snorts. He doesn't mind it at all. He likes the dog since Chanyeol rescued it, but he's not very attached yet - he thinks that dogs must be independent and Chanyeol pampers him a lot. Well, Kyungsoo also pampers Chanyeol a lot, so he shouldn’t judge. But Chanyeol isn’t a dog – he’s not an object in any way, no matter how Kyungsoo’s men see him. He knows that they think Chanyeol is just a trophy wife Kyungsoo bought, like his Maserati, but Chanyeol is what’s keeping the good, the soft side of his heart alive.

Maybe, with the exception of his closest friends, Chanyeol is the only one who sees the good in Kyungsoo. He opens the door, distracted by his thoughts, and he's shocked to see that the mess of boxes disappeared.

"Chanyeol?" He asks loudly, closing the door. The apartment is too clean; maybe Chanyeol went out for something. Kyungsoo is worried for a long second, thinking about his baby giant and his naïve heart.

"Room," Chanyeol screams back.

Kyungsoo sighs - he hopes Chanyeol hadn't stuck every box inside of their room. He' an accumulator and Kyungsoo just needed a few days living with him to notice his problem. He takes out his shoes, socks, and long coat and goes to the room. He had no time to buy Chanyeol something for Valentine's day, but he can fix it by taking him to dinner, later. Kyungsoo likes to visit restaurants and he loves to show up his stunning company. He opens the door and blinks.

There are rose petals on the bed, next to an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne on it. Chanyeol opens the bathroom door - he's using a pink robe. It’s fluffy and it matches his red hair, somehow.

"Happy Valentine's day," he says. His chest is peeking up and the room is smelling like strawberries. Kyungsoo is surprised, _positively_ surprised.

"Happy Valentine's day," Kyungsoo smiles, walking to him. "Is that for me?"

"Yes," Chanyeol says. "I can do some stuff too. You’re not the only with surprises."

"I can see it," Kyungsoo can't take his eyes off him; he touches Chanyeol's chest and smiles when he feels his boyfriend’s chills.

"Do you like it?" Chanyeol hugs him closer but still leaves a small space between their bodies so they can stare at each other.

"Yes," Kyungsoo says. "That's the perfect gift for me."

"That's not your present," Chanyeol says, pressing their foreheads together. "Can't you smell it?"

"The roses? I smell strawberry," he mumbles.

 Chanyeol leans his head and whispers, "that's the gift. Spicy strawberry... And you better come get it because it's really spicy!"

Kyungsoo needs a few seconds to understand, but as soon as he realizes, he licks his lips, amused.

"Let me see it," he whispers.

Chanyeol walks away from the hug and kneels in bed, facing the mattress; he pulls his robe up and shows Kyungsoo his wet hole, smelling like strawberry. The lube is rosy, translucid and thick and it’s dripping down his legs. Kyungsoo touches it where it’s spread on the cheeks. Chanyeol makes a tiny noise.

“It’s burning a little,” he explains, voice muffled by his position. “So don’t make me wait any longer.”

“Let me take off my clothes,” Kyungsoo says. “I don’t want to make a mess.”

Chanyeol turns back fast, looking at him.

“You look so sexy taking them off,” he mumbles, a bit red on the cheeks. “Take it off for me…”

Kyungsoo isn’t used to make a show, but he takes his shirt slowly. Chanyeol gasps when he touches the belt and unconsciously moves his feet when Kyungsoo is throwing away his underwear.

“Now,” Kyungsoo turns to him. “Let me kiss you once.”

He lays down over Chanyeol and kisses him slowly – he can feel Chanyeol’s heartbeat getting faster and he deepens the kiss, opening his robe very subtly.

“Kyungsoo,” he mumbles, unhappy when Kyungsoo breaks the kiss.

“Turn back,” Kyungsoo caresses his arm, helping him to take his robes off. Chanyeol lies down, hips up, and it looks like art, the petals all around him, his long fingers grabbing the sheets in anticipation. Kyungsoo is nice and licks slowly before circling the hole with his tongue. It’s spicy and sweet and he can’t help but slide a finger in.

“Ahh,” Chanyeol complains.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo kisses his thigh. “I’ll warn you now.”

“Keep doing it,” he pleads and Kyungsoo wishes he could see his face. He loves when Chanyeol is excited, pink cheeks and pleading eyes. It makes all his problems disappear; the whole world seems insignificant next to his lover’s beauty.  

“Okay,” Kyungsoo put two fingers and licks around it, a bit embarrassed by his sappy thoughts; Chanyeol is trembling, his dick hard and twitching. “You can touch yourself, babe. You deserve it.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol sighs and Kyungsoo takes pity on him – maybe they have been waiting for too long to see each other again and they need to go faster. He holds his own dick and rubs it on Chanyeol’s cheeks slowly. Chanyeol shakes his legs, anxious. Kyungsoo slips his fingers off Chanyeol and gets an annoying sound in response.

“Relax,” Kyungsoo says gently and waits a second before sliding his dick in. The lube is hot and Chanyeol is warm; it’s easy to pick a rhythm when he feels like he can move without melting on his lover’s warmness.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol pleads. “A bit faster.”

Kyungsoo holds his waist with both hands, pressing his fingers deep on the skin. Chanyeol says incoherent things, between begging and narrating how he feels. Kyungsoo loves it, loves when Chanyeol loses his track of thought, babbling, begging, demanding.

“Please… I’ve been thinking about this for so long,” he cries and Kyungsoo can imagine his pouty face. Kyungsoo thrust harder, watches how he touches himself messily as if he forgot how to do it. “So good…”

“I’ve been thinking about this since I’ve laid my eyes on you,” Kyungsoo confesses, before he loses his pace and rationality. It’s crazy that they simply hadn’t time to have sex, especially when that was all he could think off when he saw those long legs and strong arms. There is something powerful in having a man like Chanyeol under him, spread open like he is, completely harmless. Kyungsoo feels hungry and the normal beautiful, quiet sight of their bed is replaced with messy sheets and angry noises.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Chanyeol repeats a thousand times because he’s cumming and he moves back and forth, curling his body and contracting around Kyungsoo’s dick. “Holy shit, yes!”

Kyungsoo grabs him harder, fucks him deeper, but it’s too late for him to have some control; he slips off Chanyeol and cums on his thighs. It’s sticky, messy, but Chanyeol’s flesh is warm and soft and Kyungsoo wants to see him marked like this, tainted with his cum. Chanyeol doesn’t seem happy when things end and when Kyungsoo finally stops having chills, he sits on the bed, messing the sheets even more; the roses are ruined.

“You did it all standing,” he looks up to Kyungsoo, pouty.

“Does that bother you?” Kyungsoo asks, a bit breathless, but still worried.

“I want cuddles,” he asks, rubbing his face on Kyungsoo’s arms, leaning on him. “I want you to touch me more. I don’t like when you’re that far from me… you just got home…”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nods, boneless and sits next to him. “Let’s just get used to what we like, then. I just want to make you feel good.”

Chanyeol smiles and kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek enthusiastically. “ _You_ feel good.”

“You feel good too,” Kyungsoo smiles back, caressing Chanyeol’s warm cheeks.

Chanyeol gets out of the bed to serve the champagne. He looks beautiful, sweaty and shining; Kyungsoo drinks a glass of champagne because he’s thirsty. He closes his eyes and he feels great. When he opens his eyes again, Chanyeol is staring at him with a loose smile.  

“What?”

“It’ll be hard not to fall for you,” he says, distracted. “You don’t look dangerous… maybe that’s why you’re that deadly.”

Kyungsoo grabs his hand.

“Are you trying not to fall for me?” He asks, serious. “I must be doing something wrong, then.”

Chanyeol looks at their hands touching.

“Not at all,” he shakes his head. “That’s the problem.”

Kyungsoo kisses his hands, his knuckles, one by one.

“That’s a waste of energy, to worry about that,” he says, using his low voice, that one he uses when he wants to lure Chanyeol into something. Based on how Chanyeol’s ears get red, it’s working. “I can think of better ways for you to spend your time than thinking about that.”

While Chanyeol is distracted blushing, Kyungsoo touches the inside of his thigh softly, barely touching. Chanyeol jumps, shaking his body, but he’s too naked to hide the effect of Kyungsoo’s actions on him.

“Stop,” he smiles, enjoying the teasing. “You’re mean!”

“Mean or not, falling for me or not,” Kyungsoo says slowly, “you’re mine, right?”

“Why else would I do all this for you otherwise?” Chanyeol asked sincerely. “I’m not repaying your gifts… I mean, I love all the money you spend on me, but it’s not the case. I moved in with you and I even brought the dog. I’m being more private and secretive so I don’t put us in trouble. Isn’t that enough?”

“So say it,” Kyungsoo asks. “Out loud.”

“I’m yours, no matter what,” Chanyeol says quietly. “Is that you want to hear?”

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo offers his hand and smiles when Chanyeol holds it. “But I would like to hear this while you’re taking every inch of my cock.”

Chanyeol lets his hand go and walks slowly to grab the champagne bottle. He drinks straight from the bottle and gets a bit wet, the drinking escaping his lips and rolling down his long neck. Kyungsoo is happy to be home.

“Now I’m ready, no more sweets,” Chanyeol says, wiping his mouth. “Valentine’s day is over. Let’s get nasty.”

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 


End file.
